


【授權翻譯】How to Return Home by queenieofaces

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Established Relationship, Homesickness, M/M, Multilingual, Reverse Culture Shock, Translation, Victor having no idea how to deal with reverse culture shock is my aesthetic, Victor's POV, also cameos by approximately half the cast WHOOPS, basically just crying about multilingualism and the difficulty of returning home for 5k, post episode 12, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 維克多回到了家，但是不知為什麼，這兒感覺不再像家了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Return Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136873) by [queenieofaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenieofaces/pseuds/queenieofaces). 



> 哈囉大家好我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇散文式的故事，抒情而不濫情，文詞非常優美，  
> 主題圍繞著思念和時間，讀起來有點甜有點暖有點疼。
> 
> 另，文章中作者刻意讓人物使用不同的語言，  
> 我保留那些外語詞彙未翻以維持閱讀效果。
> 
> 依舊沒有Beta，只靠Google，一切詞不達意乾巴巴毫無情調，都是我能力不夠（土下座）。

 

勇利告訴他的家人，他要搬去聖彼得堡和維克多一起訓練，他的母親只遲疑了一會兒，又馬上露出笑容。

「我們會在家裡為你加油的！」他的父親開心地說，母親跟著連連點頭。

「你會照顧好勇利，對吧，小維？」她說。

維克多不知道能說些甚麼，他有些語塞：「是──是的。」

＊＊＊

「教了你那麼多方言都派不上用場啦。」真利幫維克多把行李裝箱的時候取笑道（一次，又一次，維克多從來不曾在一年之中這麼頻繁地更換住所）。

維克多跟著她一起笑笑，但那種感覺啃噬著他──並不是具體的問題，而是一種不安的情緒。

真利怪他怎麼帶了那麼多衣服來，問他打算怎麼帶走這一百多個行李箱（「你是要讓勇利幫你拿嗎？」），然後那個問題在維克多腦海裡一閃而過。

「你不會……」維克多發現他沒辦法講完這個句子──該怎麼用日語表達「想念」？

「你不會因為勇利要去俄羅斯而覺得難過嗎？」

真利應了聲，小心翼翼地把打包好的箱子依次挨個疊好，給房間騰出空間來。「不會。」

「不會？」

「我很高興他又有動力了，」她說，把句子講得又慢又簡單，讓維克多可以聽懂。

「他回家的時候是很難過的。我以為他想要放棄了。但現在他決定要繼續滑，他就需要離開家。」

「但是你不會難過嗎？」維克多又問了一次，他不確定為什麼他要一直重複這一點，但這問題顯得很重要，用一種他沒法解釋的方式困擾著他。

真利皺起眉頭，嘗試用維克多可以了解的詞彙來表達。

「勇利是……他像隻鳥兒。鳥寶寶，鳥寶寶會待在家裡對吧？然後，」她說了一串維克多沒能聽懂的句子。

「他就離開巢了？」維克多用英文猜道，「飛走了？」

真利點點頭，「對，對的。他回到家，而他現在更強壯了，他就離開了。你明白嗎？」

「沒錯，」維克多說，儘管他根本不懂。他知道這不是語言理解的問題，更像是他無法跨越的共情隔閡，他沒有辦法想像要怎麼開心地目送他愛的人離開。

「無論怎樣，我還是會繼續為他加油的，」真利總結道，伸手拿另一個空箱子來打包。

「 _がんば，勇利，_ 」維克多說，將箱子遞給她。

「 _がんば，勇利とヴィクトル，_ 」真利糾正他。

＊＊＊

維克多帶著勇利回到了他在聖彼得堡的家，回到他的公寓，回到他熟悉的街坊，回到他練習的冰場。他回到他最喜歡的咖啡店，第二喜歡的書店，和他最喜歡遛馬卡欽的散步路線。

聖彼得堡感覺上在他離開這段時間變化不大──有些建築重新粉刷過，人行道有幾處顯得更加破舊，他最喜歡的書店不見了，但基本上跟他離開之前的狀況差不了多少。他回到冰場，除了多了身邊的勇利，一切都沒有改變。格奧爾基、米菈和尤里奧都或多或少地對他們表示歡迎。勇利非常正式地向雅克夫致謝（用他向維克多學到的俄語，他練習了好多好多遍直到可以倒背如流）感謝他先前比賽時的協助，以及接受維克多回來做他學生，而雅克夫的表情讓維克多笑到肚子痛。格奧爾基有了新的女朋友，米菈殘酷無情地取笑一直在休息時傳簡訊的尤里奧，維克多開始一股腦地投入自己新節目的編舞，開始準備勇利和他的國家賽。維克多在離家八個月之後，一拍不差地回到了原本的生活節奏中。

維克多回到了家，但不知為何這裡感覺不再像家了。

＊＊＊

維克多想念起士。他在日本吃過幾次，但他老是覺得日本的起士讓他一點都不滿意──嘗起來像橡膠、一點都沒味道。他想念起士和酸奶油和高品質的伏特加，所以當然，這些就是他回來之後買的頭幾樣東西。

現在他發現自己想念起了醬油和味噌，想念不同種類的海藻和新鮮的魷魚和甜甜的芋燒酒。他想念指著沒看過的食物問道「這是什麼？」然後得到的答案什麼也沒解釋到。

在某個休息日他帶著勇利去一間日本餐廳──

「我通常不會在別的國家吃日本料理，」勇利說，但他還是陪著維克多去了。不知怎地，這只讓他的渴望更加難以忍耐；料理本身並沒有什麼差別，但跟他在長谷津每天吃的比起來簡直寡淡無味。

「這就是為什麼我不會在國外吃日本料理，」勇利忍住笑意邊解釋道，而維克多仍然試著找出這裡的食譜裡面究竟少了些什麼。

＊＊＊

維克多並不習慣想家的感覺。除了出國比賽的時候，在國外度過短暫而愉快的一小段日子，他從來沒想過他會真的離開聖彼得堡。過去離開聖彼得堡的感覺，總像是一場冒險，像是得以呼吸一口新鮮空氣，像讓他得以體驗這廣大世界中一小片段的機會，之後又要再次回到他穩定恆常的生活中。

然後，當然，維克多讓自己脫離了原先的軌道，追尋勇利而去，去回應他的呼喚、成為他的教練。他會想念起聖彼得堡，時不時地，海鷗的叫聲、海洋和根本毫無關聯的事物，都會讓他想起聖彼得堡──商店老闆的圍裙、早晨的清淨空氣、眼角餘光瞥見轉角，有誰正騎著一輛腳踏車經過。但想念聖彼得堡是一種偶爾的刺痛，而不是長久磋磨的創痛；是瞬間的懷念，懷念著他知之甚深、浸入骨髓已長成他身體一部份的那個地方。在長谷津的日子是充滿興奮的，長谷津既明亮又溫暖，有著各式各樣的冒險，長谷津每每在他對聖彼得堡的思念就要變得更加沉重時，讓他轉移心神。長谷津有勇利，有勇利的家人、勇利的朋友、勇利國家的人們，而長谷津歡迎維克多的到來，將他拉進自己的懷抱，讓他融入這裡的人際之中。所以想家的情緒在維克多的生活中忽隱忽現，從來停留得不特別長久、挖鑿得不特別深刻。長谷津的生活和愛守護著他，不使思鄉之情逼近。

＊＊＊

「你想念長谷津嗎？」有一天，維克多在練習的中場休息時問了尤里奧。

「什麼？」尤里奧回道，抹掉眼睛上的汗水。

「長谷津，」維克多耐心地重覆，「你想念那裡嗎？」

「你是終於要變成老頭子了嗎？」尤里奧踱步離開，對話就到此結束了。

＊＊＊

維克多回到了聖彼得堡的家，而勇利在他身旁。但不知為什麼，這裡感覺不再像家了。他指不出有什麼變化、有什麼在他沒看到的時候不一樣了，但他就是感覺得到，在這個理應熟悉的地方有著怪異的不協調感。

不過藉由勇利的目光看聖彼得堡，有勇利跟他一起在聖彼得堡生活，就成了新鮮的體驗。聖彼得堡比長谷津大得多，比那個位在海濱、昏昏欲睡的小鎮更加明亮吵雜。這裡甚至連時間流動的感覺都不一樣──在長谷津，維克多總像是趕在時間前頭，讓它哄著，走回它緩慢蜿蜒的步道上，像是陷在濃稠甜膩的蜂蜜中，拖拽著他的手腳。而在聖彼得堡，維克多得要跑起來才能保持自己的速度，不被甩在後頭、不被扯到下方。維克多帶著勇利逛了所有的景點，帶他去了一些熟到不覺得有什麼稀奇的地方，還有一些他自己都沒去過的地方（因為哪有本地人會在自家觀光的？）。身邊的勇利讓他重新發掘了聖彼得堡，在他自己都快體會不到任何感想的時候，透過勇利的眼睛，他又看到了那麼多驚奇、恐怖或意想不到的事物。

聖彼得堡曾經讓他感覺枯燥乏味又處處受限，曾經感覺像是一道鎖在他脖子上的鐐銬，或者像一片平板灰暗的背景，讓他在逃避比賽時得以棲身。聖彼得堡曾經感覺像家，但它是個冰冷而孤獨的家，是一座必須矗立的神壇、一段必須持守的傳奇。現在維克多看著聖彼得堡，看見了在灰色調之間的點滴色彩，在曾經的一片虛無之中，綻放出了一些令他興奮的事物。聖彼得堡依然不再像家，但有勇利在他身邊，這裡的生活幾乎讓他感覺像是場冒險。

＊＊＊

「如果你退役了，」維克多小心地用日語問道。他們練習結束，正在回家的路上，肩上掛著裝著冰鞋的袋子，圍巾牢牢繞緊以抵禦冷風。「如果你退役了，你會待在長谷津嗎？」

「啊，」勇利說，他的臉頰泛紅，但不是因為寒意。「不會。」

「不會？」

「我會跟你一起待在這裡，」勇利說，環顧四周就是不看維克多。「如果我退役了。如果你想的話。」

「噢，」維克多說，因為他想不到還有什麼更好的回應了。他伸出手與勇利十指緊扣，一路上都不曾鬆開。

＊＊＊

維克多倒也不是覺得聖彼得堡的生活不開心。每天早上都能在他的睡美人身旁醒來，能夠教導他，看著他成長茁壯、越發進步。他找到了編舞的新靈感，督促他一路超越過去的自己，超越過去那個，在遇到勇利的生活和愛之前的維克多。他也喜歡和其他人一起訓練，喜歡他們之間的隊友情誼和友好（有些時候沒那麼友好）的競賽，而帶著批評眼光的觀眾們讓他更有動力。他過去也會想念聖彼得堡，想念城市、燈光和歸屬感。想念可以輕鬆無礙地對話，想念著不用擔心撞著太過低矮的門框，想念可以穿行在城市中，而不用受到驚奇的眼光注視，身後不會跟隨著無所不在、輕聲喊著「外人だ」的竊竊私語。聖彼得堡大到可以讓他迷失其中，足夠讓他享有某種程度上的隱私，儘管維克多從來不在聚光燈下露怯，他有時也會沒法在整個城鎮的（友善）注目下自在呼吸。

勇利看起來也相當開心，雖然他是個那麼害羞又含蓄的人，但他看上去還蠻能適應這個新環境。勇利和米菈幾乎是一拍即合，他倆剛好一起下場休息時會一塊兒練習俄語──「如果你教我怎麼用日語罵髒話的話，我就教你怎麼罵俄羅斯的！」她興奮地提出交換條件，而勇利婉拒了（不過不知怎地他還是全都學會了）。尤里奧不情願地帶著勇利去他最喜歡的麵包店──他的藉口是：「你起碼得吃過好一點的麵包，不是日本那種裡面只包空氣的東西！」不過當勇利說「вкусно」的時候，他看起來還是相當開心。勇利似乎有點被格奧爾基嚇著，不過這能怪他嗎？雅克夫一視同仁地對待勇利，不停地批評他的表現，以及維克多的教學方式，但勇利很仔細聽著他的指點、很有禮貌地感謝他。維克多偶爾會看到雅克夫讚賞的眼光，看到他在勇利牢記建議並在練習中更加進步時，臉上會閃過難得一見的驕傲。

維克多看到勇利，對著那些他從來沒多注意的大教堂和運河表達讚嘆，他有點好奇，這會不會就是勇利在他對長谷津的假城堡和山裡的寺廟表現得興奮不已時的感受。維克多想著該如何把他胸口滿溢的情感，那種漫過他的肋間、威脅著要將他整個人都給淹沒的情感，付諸文字──他好驕傲地、徹底地淪陷在愛裡，看著勇利那麼努力要探出他的保護殼，試著與維克多的世界產生連結，同時那感覺又苦樂參半，因為勇利正嘗試著踏入的，是一個維克多已不再能完全感到歸屬的世界。

＊＊＊

維克多和勇利會用三種語言來交談，他們的談話之間會毫無預警地從一種語言跳到另一種，前後全無文脈邏輯可言。維克多會突然說起日語，詞語汨汨而出、文法棄之不顧，急著要妥貼地表達他的想法。勇利的俄語則說得更拘謹些──他不像維克多，經過八個月在異國語言環境下的浸潤，還沒辦法不顧正確和完整地陳述意見。語言是溝通的工具，是一種產生意義的方式，但就是有些詞彙感覺無法翻譯，會讓維克多自動跳脫他當下使用的語言來述說。食物必須要用「вкусно」來形容，碰到令人印象深刻的事物要說「amazing」，而勇利這個人就是「負け嫌い」的。（「你是真的知道這個詞是什麼意思，還是只是學著西郡這麼說啊？」勇利懷疑地問道，維克多就把他手機上那些鬥舞的照片秀出來，讓勇利只能乖乖閉嘴。）

「選好一種語言就別再換了，該死的。」尤里奧有一次聽到他們在對話中切換得特別誇張時抱怨道，好像他就不會在俄語與英語髒話之間輪流，高興用哪個就用哪個。（維克多接下來一個小時之間都只講法語就為了鄙視他）但維克多還是注意到了尤里奧在發現勇利聽不太懂時會換成英語，在勇利周圍說俄語時忍著不講俚語，還仔細地觀察勇利的反應，確定他能完全理解他聽到了多少垃圾話。

勇利不像維克多，那麼輕易地在公開場合表示親密，他要花一段時間才能牽起他的手，在他臉頰上落一個吻前要猶豫好久。維克多把這些遲疑歸咎於勇利天性的害羞，還有他身處不熟悉的城市、周遭圍繞著不熟悉的人們，但他從來不覺得失落；勇利用了其他方式，讓維克多涉足他的私人空間、進入他的內心。語言是另一種表現親密的形式，他說日語時更加自在、更能展現脆弱的情感，任憑取笑地說起俄語時又呈現出了別樣的弱勢，但他那麼殷切真誠，只想要在維克多的國家跟他使用同一種語言，即便弄錯了詞義、或把句子攪混沒法表達好意思，維克多又怎能不為這一切更加愛他。英語慢慢地成為他們談公事時用的語言，標記著私人和職業生活之間的分際，也成了他們想要描述什麼又擔心對方聽不懂時的備用方案。

＊＊＊

有些時候優子會用英文傳簡訊給尤里奧，維克多有一次在他背後偷看，發現尤里奧寫了封訊息，跟她抱怨維克多和勇利有多閃瞎人眼。

「尤里奧，你不覺得應該有圖為證嗎？」維克多取笑道，朝勇利招招手要他過來一起拍照。（尤里奧最後還是給他們照相了，邊悶悶地嘀咕著，上傳之後還標註了放大加粗的「廢物」。維克多用了所有貓咪顏文字在下面回覆，披集找尤里奧比自拍，克里斯莫名其妙跑來加入戰局，然後雅克夫朝他們大吼大叫，要他們不要浪費練習時間滑手機。）

勇利每周至少給他父母打一次電話，手機擱在耳邊，邊講邊在公寓裡面走來走去。維克多時不時能聽清一些詞彙，聽懂那些流利而輪轉的閒話家常中的一點點片段。之後，勇利會再告訴他他們說了什麼，讓維克多枕在他腿上，用手指梳著他的頭髮，邊轉述優子家的三胞胎最近又做了哪些好笑事情，在字句中輪換著磕磕絆絆的俄語、道地的日語和流暢的英語。

真利會用日文寫簡訊給維克多，然後維克多會把那些看不懂的單字複製下來，貼到網路字典裡面去查。他會想辦法組織出符合文法的回覆，修修改改、反覆檢查每個單字，然後在不確定用得對不對時加上一些表情符號，因為如果文字沒法正確表意，至少還有其他方法讀得懂。

「『富士山』、『恐龍』、『跳迪斯可的人』、『火焰』，這是什麼意思？」勇利問道，挨過沙發看向維克多的手機螢幕。

「首先，是哥吉拉，不是恐龍，」維克多乾巴巴地解釋道，「再說，這指的是你在日錦賽表現得會有多好，」他小心地在句尾加上一個金牌符號後按下送出。

維克多很習慣透過遠距跟人交際，靠著社交平台上的互動，跟那些偶爾才能見到面的人維持友誼，在克里斯的睡覺時間給他照片按讚，醒來之後發現克里斯在他的照片下面留言。維克多習慣在沒有練習的時候一個人待著，習慣回家一手抱著馬卡欽一手滑手機。現在他有勇利了，勇利的家人、朋友們還有披集，在勇利的前置鏡頭故障時，就會時不時地通過他的手機來跟勇利視訊。勇利是怎麼吸引這些人成為他的朋友，怎麼在他不自知的時候為他們創造了聯繫，而維克多又是怎麼成為勇利朋友圈裡的一份子，這一切想來實在非常不可思議。

「我覺得我被領養了，」維克多在真利一周給他發第三封簡訊的時候說道（「媽媽要我通知你們天氣預報說聖彼得堡會很冷，要注意保暖。」他回了一串雪人符號），而勇利只是笑了起來。

＊＊＊

維克多不確定他可不可以像想家一樣想念長谷津。他住在那裡的時間不到一年，他也意識到自己的眼光或多或少會美化那個城鎮。

維克多甚至都不確定他想念的是不是 **長谷津** 。當他試著要描述他想念什麼的時候，他想說的不是具體的城鎮所在，不是特定的地點或甚至不是那裡的 **文化** ，不管長谷津的文化到底是什麼。他想念長谷津冰堡，但想念的不是冰場──他們聖彼得堡的冰場要好得多──而是和西郡家的三胞胎一起玩，跟優子和豪閒聊；是早晨冰場的一片寂靜，只會由他滑過冰面的聲音打破。他想念長谷津冰堡，想念的是在那裡的感覺，而不是那個冰場本身。他發現自己會開心地想起溫泉，想起通往海灘的小徑，還想念當地的便利商店，儘管那並不是他真的特別有感情的地方，但也是那兒生活的一部份，在他心中多少佔據了一點位置。他發現自己會開心地想起跟其他人一起度過的時光，跟西郡家一起為勇利加油，跟勝生家一起度過的安靜午後，跟美奈子一起出去喝酒。

或許他並不是真的那麼想念長谷津，而是想念在長谷津的他──那個探險的維克多，學習新的語言的維克多，追逐愛而去、意外地在路上跌跌撞撞遇到太多事物的維克多。或許他想念的是在眼前延伸的可能性，感覺有那麼多的路途在腳下展開。維克多知道在聖彼得堡的他是什麼樣的人，他在那個城市長大，在岩石與堅冰中為自己挖鑿出一席之地，他有必須勝任的角色、必須配戴的王冠、必須迎合的期待。但是，在長谷津的維克多，一直不斷地學習、適應、成長，嘗試調整步伐、占據勇利身邊，不管勇利願意提供給他的空間是大是小。維克多初到長谷津時，那兒並沒有他的位置，但他做到了，他給自己騰出了立足之處，儘管更像是那些圍繞著他的人們，在不知不覺中重新調整了自己的生活以適應他的存在。或許維克多並不真的那麼想念長谷津，而是想念著能夠進步、能夠改變、能夠跟過往徹底斷絕，在一個誰也不認識以前的他的地方，成為某個全新的人。

＊＊＊

「我想念莫斯科，」尤里奧突然說道，這一點道理都沒有，因為他們現在正在莫斯科，比完俄羅斯錦標賽，正等著搭飛機回聖彼得堡，其他人跑去上廁所或買咖啡，讓尤里奧和維克多留下來顧行李。

「我們現在就在莫斯科，」維克多指出。

尤里奧煩躁地磨了磨牙。「不是，你之前問我會不會想念長谷津。我想念莫斯科。偶爾。」

「那你為什麼不搬去莫斯科呢？」維克多問道，語調輕快而漫不經心。

尤里奧輕哼。「冰場在聖彼得堡啊，笨蛋。我回去之後就沒辦法繼續滑了。」滑冰是他們人生中最重要的事情，比家人、朋友、感情羈絆更加重要，這個認知橫亙在他們之間，不言而喻。

談話就此中斷，維克多往後靠著牆、聽著起飛廣播，一旁的尤里奧明顯地掙扎著，還沒決定要不要繼續說下去。一年以前的維克多會步步緊逼、旁敲側擊，直到尤里奧肯把話給吐出來，但跟勇利一起生活讓他變得更有耐心，讓他知道在旁人將心緒組織成言語的時候要安靜等待。

「奧塔別克說，」尤里奧開口，而維克多馬上豎起耳朵。「奧塔別克每隔幾年就會換一個冰場，他說當你住過某個地方就像……就像你把一部份的心留在那裡了，所以如果你住過夠多的地方，就算你回到家，那裡也不會再像家了。」尤里奧的聲音越變越小，話語最後幾乎都成了咕噥，他拱起肩膀。「所以就算我搬回莫斯科，我八成也會開始想念聖彼得堡。」

維克多想像他的心一輩子與聖彼得堡綁在一塊，一部份留在長谷津，一部份由勇利帶著，無論去哪都跟著他。那畫面讓他挺不安的。

「不管怎樣啦，你別再哀哀叫了，真他媽煩人，」尤里奧做了總結，就在他話音剛落的瞬間，莉莉亞走了回來，一手端著一托盤的咖啡，斥責道：「尤里‧普利謝茨基，不准使用那種醜陋的字眼！」

「嗷，你可真愛我，尤里奧，」維克多取笑道，因為他可能學會了要有耐心，但他也知道難為情的尤里奧會發出最好玩的那種憋緊喉頭的吼聲。他抓緊時機給他們倆來了張慶祝的自拍（莉莉亞一臉不悅地站在後頭），標註上特大的「尤里奧愛我」後面跟著一串不同顏色的愛心，一旁的尤里奧咆哮著邊試圖搶過他的手機。

＊＊＊

維克多花了十分鐘就讀懂了真利的簡訊：「你應該回家過年。」其中五分鐘都用在盯著那個「回家」，想著那是不是打錯了──不應該是「回來」才對嗎？他一點也不覺得自己的日文能稱得上流利，但他還記得小學課本上的練習題，方向性的動詞用來表示相對應的地點。

在他還瞇著眼睛推敲那些詞彙時，手機又震動起來，收到了下一封簡訊。

「媽媽說把尤里奧也一起帶來。」

＊＊＊

「你想回長谷津過新年嗎？」維克多用日語問勇利，「新年在日本是個重要節日對吧？」

「嗯，」勇利說，用英語來回答，繼續撫著馬卡欽而沒有抬頭看他。「但那時還在賽季中，所以……。」

「但你想念長谷津吧？」維克多繼續問。

這次勇利抬起頭了，他皺著眉。「那時候在賽季當中，我們沒法離開太久。我沒事的。」

「但是──」

「我在底特律住了五年，」勇利猛地開口說道，「我那時候就沒回去過新年。現在也不會有什麼差別。」

維克多已經有過很多次跟勇利爭執的經驗，過去他往往在無意間說了讓他事後懊悔不已的話，他知道這時候不應該再多說甚麼，就讓他們倆冷靜下來，回頭再來討論這個話題。他也足夠了解勇利，知道怎麼分辨出是在對他生氣，或者是看起來像對他生氣，其實勇利是在氣他自己。所以他只是說：「好的，」然後安靜地等著勇利準備好跟他講話。

＊＊＊

「有些時候，我會想念底特律，」勇利悄聲說道，就在維克多正要睡著的時候。

維克多把自己從睡夢邊緣猛地拉回來，朝著他──他們的──臥房裡溫暖的一片漆黑努力眨著眼。

他想用英語回應，但實在困得沒法說好。「嗯嗯？」

「雖然那甚至不是……我覺得我想念的根本不是底特律，」勇利繼續，在維克多的背後揉著小圈圈，他緊張的時候就會這麼做，把焦慮的感覺化成動作，但維克多並不會抱怨。

「我想念披集，想念我們的公寓，想念冰場，想念……」他停了下來。「但是那都不在了。或者說，它們都還在那兒，但就是……不一樣了。如果我回去的話，它們都不會在那裡了。」

維克多可以感覺到勇利的身體變得緊繃，他發現自己下意識的動作時收回了手。

「對不起，這些一點都說不通。」

「不會，」維克多說，將勇利拉近，伸出手把他牢牢抱在懷裡。「你說的確實很對。」

或許那種情緒並不是因想家而起，而是對一個場所、對那兒的人們和他們所共有的回憶的留戀。維克多不知道想念已經不存在的事物、想念一段已經逝去不再復返的時光，究竟是好是壞。

「我以為我回來聖彼得堡是回到了家，但一切都不一樣了，」他說道，「或者可能不一樣的 **是我** 。」

勇利虛弱地笑了笑。「我回到長谷津的時候也有一樣的感覺。」

「我想念長谷津，」維克多承認，而他感覺到胸膛裡的某些東西塌陷了，感覺到那個長久以來一直試著假裝不存在的水壩潰堤了。那既混亂又澎湃，是一種太過巨大混沌、無法用言語含括的情感，但把它抒發出來，哪怕只有一個片刻，感覺都好過多了。

勇利嘆了口氣，「我也想念長谷津。」

＊＊＊

他們坐在一起綁鞋帶，假裝不是故意碰著彼此的膝蓋，那時勇利說了：「回去感覺像是失敗了。」

那聽起來好像擷取自一場對話裡的某一句話，不過維克多已經習慣了勇利會在心裡自己跟自己說話，又表現得好像他周遭所有人都從頭到尾聽著。維克多應了聲，等勇利繼續說下去，好讓他明白他的思緒，而勇利補充道：「回去長谷津感覺像是輸了。」

「為什麼？」

勇利把視線鎖在冰鞋上，小心地將鞋帶一點一點收緊。「我搬去底特律是為了要贏得比賽，而回去的時候一敗塗地。」

「但你又回來繼續比賽了。」維克多提醒他。

「然後我又回來繼續比賽了，」勇利同意道，「但長谷津還是會讓我想起失敗的感覺。」

「噢，」維克多說。他想著聖彼得堡，感覺枯燥又處處受限，是他頸邊逐漸鬆脫的枷鎖，是灰色的地景逐漸由色彩點綴。

「聖彼得堡會讓你想起什麼呢？」

勇利終於坐起身，看向維克多，「你。聖彼得堡讓我想起你。」

維克多無法自拔地，伸手捧起勇利的臉龐，傾身向前吻他。

尤里奧選在這時進到更衣間，見著他們便放聲尖叫：「老天爺啊！去開房啦！」然後轉身直直衝出門。

「長谷津讓我想起你，」維克多喘不過氣地坦白，而勇利退了開來。

「怪不得你那麼愛它，」勇利說，然後馬上為自己的大膽紅了臉。

「怪不得我那麼愛它，」維克多附和道。

＊＊＊

「你想要回長谷津過新年嗎？」勇利遲疑地用俄語問道，維克多正從浴室出來，毛巾掛在肩上。勇利只盯著自己的手機，語調聽起來相當輕快，但維克多認得出這些姿勢，知道這是勇利願意妥協的意思。

「想，」維克多承認，而一旦他說出口，就沒法理解這到底有什麼困難，為什麼他要忍那麼久。

「好的，」勇利說，然後給他父母打了電話。 

＊＊＊

勇利在烏托邦勝生門前停下腳步。尤里奧一馬當先地衝向前，邊拖著他的行李箱，不過維克多隨著他的未婚夫放慢步伐，瞇著眼睛透過紛飛的雪花看著招牌。他挺驕傲自己現在可以毫不猶豫地讀出上面的文字，連猜都不用猜。

「那寫的還是……？」維克多問道，沒說下去，希望勇利能明白他在想些什麼。

勇利朝他笑笑，笑容小而溫暖，然後牽起他的手。「不是。」 

＊＊＊

「 _おかえりなさい！_ 」寬子在他們進門時喊道，一見到維克多和勇利，她整張臉都亮了起來，她看著他們拍開身上的雪、把行李搬到室內。

維克多沒法忍住上揚的嘴角。這感覺並不像是回到了家，但依然不減溫馨甜美。

「 _ただいま。_ 」 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！  
> 我還在尋覓合心意的完結故事，可能會向作者申請翻這篇的前作，也可能再找其它。  
> 自開始翻譯，至今收到了很多人的鼓勵，實在非常非常感謝(´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)。


End file.
